My Mom, is My Everything
by RieChan619
Summary: Selama 15 tahun aku hidup di dunia, belum pernah satupun aku menemukan hal yang paling berharga mengalahkan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Aku, Jung Jiyoung berani bersumpah kalau aku sangat menyayangi ibuku, tak ada lagi yang berharga untukku selain ibuku, Shim Changmin. HoMin FanFic! Yaoi/Shounenai MPREG DLDRDR! TwoShot! :3 LastChap UPDATE! GASUKA GAUSAH BACA OR KOMEN N.N
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: My Mom is My Everything**  
**Pair: HoMin (Yunho x Changmin) **  
**Cast: Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, Kang Jiyoung & Choi Jinri **  
**Rated: T **  
**Genre: family, romance, mpreg, AU**  
**Length: twoshot**

**Cerita ini dilihat dari sudut pandang Jiyoung / Jinri. jadi agak jarang HoMin berinteraksi, tapi tetep kok ada HoMin momennya, kan sudut pandang Jiyoung & Jinri juga menceritakan mereka :D **  
**enjoy!**

.

.  
.

Aku, Jung Jiyoung. 15 tahun siswi kelas satu di salah satu SMA di Seoul. hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku libur musim panas. seperti liburan sebelumnya, aku, Jinri, ibu dan ayahku pasti menghabiskan waktu di rumah nenek.  
Jujur saja, kadang aku bosan setiap libur tujuan kami hanya ke rumah nenek dan rumah nenek. tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bahagia tak terkalahkan, yaitu keberadaan ibuku. ya, ibuku segalanya untukku! bagaimana tidak, setiap detik yang mengerti aku hanyalah ibuku, seperti yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu.

**flashback**

"Jjing... baby jjing, dimana kau?" ibuku terus berteriak mencariku, aku bahkan tidak bisa pura pura tidak mendengar teriakan ibuku.  
"ne umma?" aku berlari menghampiri ibuku yang sedari tadi masih mencariku.  
"hah! darimana saja kau? umma pusing mencarimu tau! kau harusnya mengerti kalau umma sedang sibuk di kantor, dan umma tidak mungkin membereskan semua isi rumah. ayolah aegya, kau ini sudah besar. bantulah umma walau hanya sekedar membereskan rumah..." ibuku memelukku erat, mengecup keningku lembut lalu mengusap rambutku.  
aku tersenyum. sungguh, walaupun terkadang ibuku membuat aku kesal karena ia selalu marah marah tidak jelas saat pulang kerja, tetapi aku tau ia seperti ini karena ia lelah dengan semua pekerjaan yang telah dilaluinya.  
ditambah lagi, ibuku sedang hamil. jelas saja kalau sikapnya sering seperti ini.  
aku, sebagai anak yang paling tua di keluarga Jung, sangat wajib bersikap dewasa dan siaga. pasalnya, ayahku pria yang sangat sibuk. hampir sama sibuknya dengan ibu. hanya saja, ibu masih mempunyai waktu istirahat, sementara ayah tidak.  
satu informasi lagi, ibuku itu seorang namja. mungkin ini akan terdengar **absurd** atau bahkan tidak jelas di telinga kalian. tapi inilah kenyataan yang ada, dokter bilang ibu termasuk namja langka yang memiliki rahim, itu sebabnya ibu bisa hamil dan melahirkan. terdengar unik bukan?  
ibuku bisa dibilang namja tampan. bukan bisa lagi, tapi memang ia sangat tampan. kadang aku berfikir, seandainya aku gadis normal, aku pasti akan jatuh cinta pada ibuku sendiri.  
Belakangan ini, ayah jarang sekali pulang ke rumah. awalnya aku sempat berfikir kalau ayah meninggalkan kami, tapi aku salah besar! saat ini, ayah sudah ada di hadapanku. ia tersenyum, dan memelukku. "jadi, apa kabarnya gadis kecilku ini?" tanya ayah. "appa.. aku baik baik saja, dan aku sangat merindukan appa! bagaimana kabar appa?" aku membulatkan mataku, bertanya dengan antusias kabar ayahku ini.  
"tidak ada yang buruk, appa baik-baik saja. hanya saja minggu lalu appa terserang flu.." ayah tersenyum lagi. Jujur saja, aku merindukan disaat keluarga seperti ini, terlebih lagi ketika ibuku bersikap normal dan sewajarnya.

**Changmin pov**

"lalu, sampai kapan kau akan terus sibuk hyung?" aku bertanya tanpa menatap wajahnya, mataku tetap fokus pada ribuan berkas yang harus aku kerjakan untuk diserahkan besok.  
"Minnie, maafkan aku.. mungkin ini terdengar berat untukmu. tapi kalau tidak begini, kerjaanku tidak akan selesai akhir tahun ini" Jawab Yunho. aku sudah tau kalau akhirnya seperti ini. Ya, minggu lalu Yunho pergi ke Toyama membereskan semua bisnis dan hal hal yang berbau perusahaannya, dan minggu ini ia harus ke Tokyo? oh Tuhan yang benar saja. tega sekali ia meninggalkan aku dalam keadaan hamil besar begini hanya dengan anakku yang masih kelas 6SD? ini lucu! aku sedang membayangkan kalau tiba tiba saja aku merasa mulas akan melahirkan, dan disini hanya ada aku dan Jiyoung. bagaimana? tapi kalau aku melarangnya untuk pergi ke Jepang bulan ini, maka ia akan tetap sibuk beberapa bulan kedepan. baiknya bagaimana ya? kuizinkan saja?

"hyung.."

"Yunho hyung.."

"Jung Yunho!"

"astaga.." aku segera menghampiri Yunho yang sepertinya sudah tertidur beberapa menit yang lalu. kurapikan bentuk tidurnya, lalu ku selimuti tubuhnya. aku mengerti, dia pasti sangat sibuk hari ini, pasti dia lelah. aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat tertidur.  
lucu, sama seperti Jiyoung saat sedang tidur. ternyata benar pendapat orang-orang, Jiyoung lebih mirip Yunho daripada aku. sikap dan kepribadiannya pun cenderung lebih memihak pada Yunho. Ramah, sopan, cara bicara benar benar menggambarkan seorang Yunho.  
terkadang, ketika aku berdebat dengan gadis kecilku itu, ia lebih banyak mengalah. sementara aku? jarang sekali untuk mengalah. ibu macam apa aku ini? hahaha.. tapi karena kedewasaannya itu, aku amat menyayangi Jiyoung. sama halnya aku mencintai dan menyayangi Yunho, sudah pasti sang ayah dari gadis bernama Jiyoung.  
dan, aku penasaran, seperti apa anak keduaku kalau sudah lahir nanti? apakah dia juga akan mewarisi sifat Yunho? entahlah.  
aku kembali mengusap perutku, aku bisa merasakan ada sebuah nyawa yang hidup di dalam sana. aku bahagia, aku merasa senang bisa merasakan kehidupan di dalam perutku.  
tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan mengaitkan jari-jarinya pada jariku untuk dapat merasakan kehidupan di dalam perutku.  
sudah kuduga, itu pasti Yunho, dan tak salah lagi, itu memang dia.  
aku menatapnya, ia menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya, lalu bibir kami saling bertemu, dan menyentuh satu sama lain dengan penuh kelembutan.

**Changmin pov End**

Hari ini, aku dan ibu masih berdiri di ruang tamu. kudengar, ayah akan berangkat ke Jepang pagi ini juga, akan kembali bulan depan. sungguh, ini membuatku menjadi semakin merasa kesepian.

"hati-hati, jangan telat makan, jangan terlalu diforsir.." ucap ibu. ia memperingatkan berbagai hal pada ayah.  
"ne, aku mengerti. take care of you, Jiyoung and our beloved babies. ara?" ayah juga memperingatkan pada ibu, agar menjaga hal-hal penting disekitarnya.  
"Jiyoungie, jaga diri baik baik. jangan nakal, turuti apa yang umma mu katakan. arasseo?"  
"ne! aku mengerti appa!"

tak lama kemudian, ayah memasuki mobilnya, lalu perlahan mobil yang dikemudikan ayah pun berlalu.

Hanya tinggal ada aku dan ibuku. Aku khawatir pada ibu. bagaimana tidak, usia kandungannya sudah masuk bulan ke-9. aku takut kalau hal-hal buruk menimpa ibu.

"Baby jjing, ayo sini. biar saja, mungkin appa- mu sedang sibuk, jadi harus sering pulang pergi ke Jepang. doakan saja pekerjaannya cepat beres, agar kita bisa berkumpul lagi" ibu mengusap kepalaku, mencium sayang pipiku, lalu aku dibawanya ke meja makan untuk sarapan.

.

.

"Jjing.. sepertinya.. umma sudah tidak tahan lag-lagi.." ibu berkata terbata-bata, sambil memegangi perutnya. aku segera melepas alat makanku, lalu berlari ke arah ibu yang terduduk lemas di kursinya.

"umma.. umma tidak apa-apa kan? ayolah umma bertahan! aku yakin umma baik baik saja!" aku menyemangati ibuku. wajahnya terlihat sangat lemas, seperti menahan sakit luar biasa. aku menangis melihat keadaan ibu. demi apapun, aku tidak tega, ibu seperti merasa kesakitan, tapi juga menahan agar tidak melahirkan hari ini.  
"Jjing, berjanjilah pada umma.. jika sesuatu terjadi pada umma, jangan hubungi appa! umma tak ingin ia terganggu konsentrasinya.."  
"kenapa?! lalu aku harus menghubungi siapaㅡ astaga, ummaaaa! bangunlah! T^T"  
aku berusaha membangunkan ibuku, sepertinya ibu pingsan. aku segera menghubungi nenek, lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi.  
tak lama kemudian nenek datang, lalu membawa ibu ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Tuhan, selamatkan umma. dan juga adikku, aku tidak ingin terjadi apapun pada mereka. terlebih pada umma-ku. ia yang paling berharga di dalam hidupku.. selamatkan mereka Tuhan, Amin"

.  
**.**

.  
**TBC**

**awalnya mau bikin ini oneshot, tapi kepanjangan..hehehe dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bikin twoshot! sampai jumpa di chapter depan :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: My Mom, is My Everything**

**Pair: HoMin (Yunho x Changmin)**

**Cast: Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, **

**Kang Jiyoung & Choi Jinri**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Yaoi, Mpreg, Romance, Family**

**Length: Twoshot**

Aku semakin panik disaat aku sadar kalau ponsel ayah tidak dapat dihubungi. demi Tuhan, aku benar benar kalut, perasaanku diliputi perasaan bersalah, kesal, takut, bahagia, aku rasa semua bercampur jadi satu. aku kembali melihat jam dinding, dan tepat pukul 16.00, ibu masih belum juga ada kabarnya. aku yang sejak tadi pagi hanya diam di rumah, karena menuruti kemauan nenek, hanya terduduk lemah di sofa.

_umma...kau baik baik saja kan?_ batinku terus mengucap kalimat tersebut. berjam-jam aku menunggu belum ada kabar bagaimana keadaan ibu. aku menyimpan rasa kesal pula pada ayah, kenapa ia malah tak bisa dihubungi saat kami membutuhkannya? apakah ia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan? sepenting itukah pekerjaan untuknya? jika saja aku bisa, aku akan lari ke Jepang! aku ingin menjambak rambut ayah! bagaimana bisa ia mementingkan sebuah pekerjaan dan mengesampingkan keluarganya?

**_"kringg...kringg...kringg"_**telepon yang berada di tengah ruangan pun berbunyi. aku segera menghampiri telepon tersebut lalu mengangkatnya.

"yobboseyo.. Jung Jiyoung disini, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"aigoo! Baby Jjing! akhirnya... cepatlah datang ke rumah sakit, maaf appa tidak bisa menjemputmu. appa benar benar buru-buru"

"ah, arachi appa! aku akan kesana sekarang"

aku segera menutup teleponku, lalu bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit.

**Changmin pov**

_"sakit sekali..."_ batinku terus berulang-ulang mengucap kata itu. sejak tadi pagi, bahkan sampai sore seperti ini, dokter bilang belum ada tanda tanda sang bayi akan keluar. Jujur saja aku merasa tersiksa dengan keadaan seperti ini, tidak bisa bernafas dengan nyaman, sulit berbicara, sulit bergerak.

"aaaa...rasanya-aku ingin, aku-aku ingin mati saja. aaaaaa T^T" aku terus berteriak menahan rasa sakit, berbagai cara sudah aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit namun hasilnya tetap nihil. sakitku tak kunjung hilang, tapi dokter juga mengatakan kalau sang bayi memang belum ingin keluar. astaga...nyawaku berasa melayang ke langit ke tujuh.

"ummaaaaaaaa..." mataku terbuka lebar saat aku melihat gadis mungilku, Jiyoung yang berlari ke arahku. "Ji-Jiyoungie... apa yang kau lakukan disini sayang?" aku mengelus rambut gadis kecilku itu. matanya berkaca-kaca, perlahan air matanya pun tak bisa ditahan lagi. gadis kecilku menangis. ya Tuhan, aku sakit melihat gadis kecilku menangis. aku benar-benar merasa berdosa memperliahtkan aura sakit yang aku rasakan dihadapannya. aku berusaha bangkit perlahan, lalu memeluk erat tubuh gadis kecilku "aegya.. Jiyoungie, uljima. umma tidak apa apa, jangan khawatir! semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah pada umma. rikai deki masu ka?" aku berusaha tersenyum ditengah rasa sakitku, aku tak ingin melihat gadis kecilku menangis karena hal apapun, apalagi yang berhubungan dengan aku.

"ne umma... aku mengerti, aku hanya tidak bisa melihat umma kesakitan seperti ini..." ia berusaha menyembunyikan isak tangisnya.

"percayalah aegya, umma baik baik saja...umma berjanji umma akan berjuang sebisa mungkin, sehingga kau bisa melihat adik kecilmu..."

Aku memeluk erat tubuh gadis kecilku itu, ditatapnya kedua mataku, kucium keningnya dengan penuh sayang.

**Changmin pov End**

"Jadi, akan kita beri nama siapa adik bayi ini umma, appa?" aku menatap ayah dan ibu bergantian. ibu tersenyum manis pada ayah, ayah pun membalas senyuman ibu dengan belaian lembut pada rambut ibu.

"Jinri... Jung Jinri" jelas ayah, lalu ia menggendong adik kecilku dan mencium keningnya. ia menyuruhku untuk mendekat, lalu menggendong adik kecilku.

"Jiyoung, kemarilah! lihat adikmu..."

aku melihat dengan jelas wajah adik kecilku. wajahnya lebih mirip ibu, terlihat selintas mirip dengan ayah.

"appa... biarkan aku saja yang menggendong Jinri!"

"eii Jiyoungie, hati-hati"

"hmm.." aku mengangguk cepat, lalu mengambil tubuh Jinri perlahan dari gendongan ayah. aku tersenyum manis kepada adikku "Jinri, aku ini Jiyoung. aku kakakmu...selamat datang di keluarga kami". "dia kakak yang payah untukmu, Jinri. jangan dengarkan dia ya! hahahaha" ayah menimpali kata-kataku, aku memukul ayah pelan, disertai ibu yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah aku dan ayah. sungguh, hari itu hari yang amat mengesankan

**flashback end**

**sedikit penerangan, di next paragraf pov nya bakal berubah, dari pov Jiyoung ke pov Jinri. karena ini kembali ke awal, dimana keluarga mereka sedang berlibur di rumah neneknya :) **

Aku, Jung Jinri. aku anak paling kecil di keluarga Jung. kadang aku merasa kesal karena memiliki keluarga yang super sibuk. tetapi aku juga menyadari kalau mereka sibuk demi aku juga. Hari ini, hari ke dua kami berlibur ke rumah nenek di Gwangju. aku sedari pagi hanya disuguhi pemandangan wajah kak Jiyoung yang membosankan. ayah dan ibu? mereka sedang pergi ke suatu tempat, aku tidak tau mereka kemana, hanya saja perasaanku berkata kalau mereka sedang pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menyegarkan diri. ayah dan ibu memang sangat sibuk, lebih dari yang aku bayangkan. ibu yang notabene-nya seorang penulis, tentu saja sering pulang malam apabila sudah mengejar yang namanya deadline. ayah? editor handal di dunia perbukuan. siapapun mengenal ayah dan ibuku, mereka sangat tenar dan mempunyai nama di dunia perpustakaan. hampir setiap buku buku ibu selalu diedit oleh ayah. ibu pernah bercerita padaku, kalau ia dan ayah bertemu karena mereka rekan kerja di dunia perpustakaan. Dulu, ibu seorang penulis yang handal, namun tidak bisa dibilang orang baik. ibu dulu namja yang tergolong berandal dan tidak tahu aturan. tapi sejak ibu bertemu ayah, hampir dua tahun mereka bekerja sama, ayah jatuh cinta pada ibu, lalu mereka memutuskan menikah setahun kemudian.

Jika aku ditanya seperti apa sosok ibu untukku? ia lebih dari apapun. aku sangat menyayangi ibu, walau ibu jarang memiliki waktu denganku. kadang aku kesal jika sudah berdebat dengan ibu, dan ayah membela ibu. sudah pasti aku kalah telak. seperti...

**flashback**

"JINRIIIIIIIII..." ibu berteriak memanggilku, nada bicaranya tidak bisa tenang. aku segera berlari menghampiri ibu, lalu menjawab perlahan kata "iya".

"astaga! anak manis... bagaimana mungkin kau mendapat nilai seburuk ini hah? jelaskan pada umma!"

"...mi-mianhae umma.. aku hanya sudah berusaha, dan begitulah hasil akhirnya"

"kenapa kau dan Jiyoung sangat berbeda? dengar! saat Jiyoung seumuran dengan kau, Jiyoung bisa mendapat nilai yang sangat bagus, bahkan tanpa belajar!"

"jadi umma membandingkan aku dengan Jiyoung unnie? umma jahat sekali!"

"haisssh... umma tidak pernah membeda-bedakan kalian. umma hanya memberimu contoh, dengar itu Jung Jinri!"

"...terserah umma! aku capek kalau umma selalu mebanding-bandingkan dengan Jiyoung unnie! dengar umma, kami berbeda, jelas berbeda. walau kami adik-kakak tidak menjamin kami adalah sama, umma. atau jangan jangan...sebetulnya aku ini berbeda ayah dengan Jiyoung unnie T-T"

**PLAKK**

ibu menamparku. aku bersumpah ini sakit. lebih dari ketika aku terjatuh. aku berlari dengan cepat lalu kubanting pintu kamar. "aku bersumpah, aku membencimu umma!".

**Changmin pov**

Aku masih memikirkan saat aku menampar anakku tadi siang. Jika saja aku menghadapinya dengan kepala dingin, mungkin ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi. Rasanya aku ingin meminta maaf pada gadis kecilku yang kedua ini.

"Minnie... wae gurae?" seseorang memelukku dari belakang, kemudian tangannya membelai rambutku."ah...hyung.. kenapa kau belum tidur? ini sudah larut malam, kau kan harus lembur lagi besok hari" aku mencoba menutupi apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. aku memeluk tubuh laki-laki yang sudah sekian tahun menjadi suamiku itu. "eiii... kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Min. katakan apa yang sedang terjadi? seseorang mengganggumu lagi hmm?" Tanya Yunho. aku menggelengkan kepala sekuat mungkin. kedua tanganku kini digenggamnya. aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundaknya, aku berusaha mencari kehangatan sebelum aku memulai ceritaku.

"jadi sebetulnya ada apa? kau sedang ada masalah kan Min?"

"ah... begitulah hyung.."

Ia memeluk tubuhku erat. diusapnya puncak kepalaku, lalu sedikit menyibakkan poni yang menutupi mataku.

"ada masalah apa?"

"ehm...ani...aku takut kau marah.."

"marah? untuk apa? apakah masalahnya begitu merumitkan? chagiya, katakanlah. aku akan berusaha membantumu"

"jadi... jadi... mungkin aku bukan ibu yang baik, hyung. pagi ini aku bertengkar dengan Jinri"

"...bagaimana bisa?"

aku menceritakan tentang semua hal yang terjadi pada aku dan Jinri pagi tadi. tak ada yang kututup - tutupi, aku menceritakan semuanya dengan jujur. tak peduli ia akan marah atau tidak, yang jelas aku amat menyesal atas perbuatanku.

"jadi, apakah kau marah padaku hyung?" aku bertanya dengan sekuat hati menahan agar aku tidak menangis dan tidak lemah saat ia marah padaku. aku sudah tau, ia pasti sangat marah padaku. walaupun ia pria yang sibuk, dan sangat mengutamakan pekerjaan diatas segala hal, namun aku tidak bisa berbohong, ia sangat menyayangi Jiyoung dan Jinri. jika hal buruk terjadi pada mereka, tentu aku yang akan disalahkan.

"tidak.. aku tidak pernah marah padamu, anae. justru aku setuju dengan perkataanmu. maksudku, mereka bukan anak kecil lagi kan? jadi kalau kita bersikap agak dewasa kepada mereka, itu lebih baik. walaupun aku akui kau ada salahnya. saat menampar aku benar benar tidak setuju dengan yang satu itu. tapi tidak apa-apa, lain kali kau jangan seperti itu lagi. janji?" ia mengangkat kelingkingnya, dan aku mengangguk cepat, tanda tak percaya. lalu aku mengikat kelingkingku dengan miliknya. "yaksokhalgae, hyung-nim".

**Changmin pov end**

"Jinri, ayo tutup matamu. berpeganglah pada umma."

"emm...kita mau kemana, umma?"

"diamlah, umma akan membawamu ke suatu tempat"

aku menutup mataku, dan mengikuti perintah umma. aku memegangi tangan umma, lalu berjalan perlahan.

"bukalah matamu, kita sudah sampai"

aku membuka mataku dan...aku sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap. demi Tuhan aku takut! aku benar benar takut. apa yang akan kuhadapi? umma benar benar marah padaku sampai melakukan ini? astaga...

"Jinri, saengil chukhahaeyo!" rupanya ayah dan Jiyoung unnie yang berjalan ke arahku. mereka membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun, terlihat sederhana tapi ternyata sangat bernilai dan berharga untukku.

"Jinri, buat harapan. hari ini hari ulang tahunmu kan? maafkan umma tentang tadi pagi, umma benar benar menyesal. mianhae aegya.." ibu memelukku erat, mengecup keningku lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan merangkulku penuh sayang. sementara ayah dan Jiyoung unnie berdiri di hadapanku. mereka menyuruhku meniup lilin dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Aku meniup lilin dan segera menutup mata untuk membuat harapan, sesudahnya Jiyoung unnie langsung memelukku disusul ayah. aku menatap mata ibu dalam-dalam, matanya menggambarkan ketulusan. terlihat bulir air mata jatuh ke pipi ibu, aku segera menghapusnya, lalu mencium pipi ibu. "umma, mianhae... Jinri sayang pada umma. Jinri berjanji akan mendapatkan nilai yang lebih bagus lagi, Jinri ingin seperti Jiyoung unnie". Ibu tersenyum, ayah segera mengecup[ puncak kepalaku lalu berkata "Jung Jinri, dengar. tidak perlu menjadi orang lain, jadilah dirimu sendiri. kau dan Jiyoung memang berbeda, tapi apapun yang terjadi, appa sangat menyayangi kalian, kalian adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga di hidup appa. arachi?". "benar kata appa, Jinri jadilah dirimu sendiri. apapun yang terjadi, kau tetap anak umma, sesuatu yang teramat berarti untuk umma..saranghae" ibu menimpali, lalu aku memeluk ibu erat, seakan tak mau lepas. aku berjanji mulai hari itu, aku tak mau membenci ibu lagi. aku sangat menyayangi ibu, maafkan aku ibu, you're my everything.

**flashback end**

**Author pov**

"Minnie..." Yunho memanggil istrinya untuk mendekat. Changmin yang sedari tadi berdiri di tepi danau, kini berjalan meninggalkan danau dan menghampiri suaminya itu. "Hyung? wae?" Tanya Changmin. Yunho tersenyum. menatap Changmin lekat-lekat, tangannya menarik Changmin kedalam pelukannya. "saranghae.." ucap Yunho lirih. Changmin tersenyum. lalu membalas kalimat suaminya "nado saranghae hyung. hahaha... kau ini kenapa sih? jadi melankolis begitu. satu jam yang lalu kau masih terlihat seperti orang abnormal" ledek Changmin. Yunho tidak memperdulikan ledekan Changmin, ia mengecup lembut bibir Changmin. tak lama kemudian melepasnya.

"aduh.. kau ini kenapa sih? bikin bingung saja.."

"tidak Min, aku hanya ingin memelukmu, menciummu, dan merasakan kalau kau hanyalah milikku, selamanya.."

"hmm...begitu ya? ahahaha tentu saja hyung pabo! mana mungkin aku dimiliki orang lain. jika aku dimiliki orang lain, kau mampu mengurus Jiyoung dan Jinri?"

"aku mampu kalau hanya sekedar mengurus dua malaikat kecil kita itu. tapi aku tidak akan mampu mengurus diriku, kalau tidak ada kau disisiku, Changminnie"

"enggggg..hyung..kau.. isshh!"

"ahaahaha, kenapa harus salah tingkah seperti itu, Minnie? bahkan kita sudah berapa tahun menikah. tapi kau selalu terlihat malu-malu jika aku memujimu, Chagiya"

"sudahlah hyung! ayo kita pulang. sudah cukup jalan-jalannya! aku yakin Jiyoung dan Jinri sudah kelaparan"

"haha, baiklah.. anae"

Yunho menggandeng tangan Changmin. mereka sama-sama terlihat malu-malu. Changmin sesekali mencuri waktu untuk menatap Yunho. tiba-tiba saja dua orang gadis berteriak menepuk punggung keduanya.

"ummaaaaaa...appaaaaaaa!"

"astaga, Jiyoung...Jinri. kalian sedang apa?" Yunho dan Changmin saling bertatapan sebentar, lalu kembali menatap kedua gadis mungil dihadapan mereka itu.

"umma... lama sekali! Jiyoung unnie sudah kelaparan dari tadi hihihi.."

"hey kau! bisa bisanya menjual unnie-mu ini! tidak umma! Jinri bilang umma dan appa lama sekali, tidak memikirkan perasaannya yang sudah kelaparan!"

"eisssh apa kau ini?!"

"kau juga apa?!"

"astaga... sudahlah aegya. ayo kita pulang, umma juga sudah lapar"

"apa? kau kan baru saja selesai makan Minnie. kau...kau... aku tau porsi makanmu memang melebihi manusia normal, karena ukuran perutmu aku yakin bisa melebihi ukuran perut manusia biasa. tapi...kau baru saja selesai makan sepuluh menit yang lalu..." Jelas Yunho, ia kemudian melemparkan tatapan horror pada istrinya.

Jiyoung dan Jinri juga saling bertatapan, menatap horror seperti sang ayah terhadap ibunya.

"enggghh..tiba-tiba saja aku..." Changmin segera menutup mulutnya lalu menarik nafas dalam dalam "hyung... aku..mual" . Yunho saling bertatapan dengan kedua anaknya, lalu ketiganya berteriak secara bersamaan "APA? UMMA HAMIL LAGI?" .

**FIN**

**Hey Reader! lama nggak bertemu, hihihi. inget cerita How Can I nggak? cerita yang waktu pertama aku publish, tapi langsung dihapus sama admin ffn T^T nah, ini tuh sebenrnya cerita How Can I loh. Yunho sang editor yang jatuh cinta dan menikahi Changmin, sang penulis novel yang urakan dan tidak bisa diatur. hanya saja diganti judul, dan beberapa inti cerita. hihihi..makasih buat para reviewers! sini sini aku balesin yah reviewnya: **

**Baby Minie: emmm...makasih banget chingu buat supportnya! Ini udah panjang kok #plakk udah dilanjut juga ^^ /bows/**

**vivi minnie: udah dilanjut chingu ^^/ dengan words 2K cukup kan yah? Kalau nggak cukup, cukupin aja deh #plakk. Makasih makasih... /bows/ **

**R: udah loh apdetnya yaaa ^^ hope you like it!**

**ajib4ff : sudah loh yah chap pamungkasnya, sepamungkas mas bepe #plakk! Makasih doanya... arigatou...arigatou ^^**

**AYUnhomin: ahaha salahkan author yang sudah terlanjur ngefans berat sama Kara ^^; Jiyoung sama Sulli sama" cute, dan cocok aja jadi anaknya HoMin. Hihihi Yunho-nya udah pulang ^^ **

**shin min hyo: capek yah chingu dapet ff HoMin dari aku minnie nya mati terus? #digampar . enggak kok...ini fluff fic chingu^^ udah dilanjut dengan asap dan api #plakk makasihhhh makasihhh /bows/ **

**Kame chan: sudah ^^ **

**Thanks for support this fic. HoMin Shipper, HWAITINGGGGGGG ^~^**


End file.
